


Baixinho

by baddieyang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Fluffy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, kid!AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Hongjoong estava cansado de ser chamado de baixinho pelos colegas de classe e, dessa vez, ele seria defendido por alguém muito especial para si.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 5





	Baixinho

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é uma versão Ming X Hongjoong da minha fic Baixinho. Espero que gostem ^^  
> Quero agradecer a @Apple_Boy pela capa linda, como sempre.  
> Essa fic também está postada no site SS, no perfil @ThaliaLalooth

Com seus recém completos 8 anos, Hongjoong ia junto de seu melhor amigo Yunho para a escolinha que ficava no final da rua em que moravam; era óbvio que suas mães ficavam olhando-os pela janela, mas, eles não precisavam saber disso, certo? Certo!

Aquele era o primeiro dia de aula da segunda série, mas os dois meninos já conheciam seus coleguinhas desde o berçário, já que aquela era uma cidade bem pequena e seria impossível não conhecer todas as crianças que moravam lá, sendo aquela a única escola da cidade.

O Kim estava nervoso, sabia que nada seria diferente dos anos anteriores, todos os alunos da sala faziam bullying com ele por causa de sua baixa estatura, não adiantava ele dizer que seu pai era alto e, talvez, ele ainda fosse crescer bastante, as crianças amavam ter alguém para pegar no pé.

O melhor amigo do pequeno até tentava ajudá-lo quando aquilo acontecia, mas não conseguiria enfrentar cerca de 20 crianças ao mesmo tempo, então, o que podia fazer, era levar os docinhos preferidos dos dois e dividi-los durante o intervalo.

Naquele dia, Hongjoong estava decidido a não dar bola para o que os outros falavam, ele só queria terminar aquele ano bem e com notas boas, para orgulhar seus pais, que sempre falavam para ele estudar mais, igual seu amigo Yunho.

Chegaram na sala e se sentaram nos lugares de sempre, na fileira do canto da janela e logo nas duas primeiras carteiras, para que conseguissem ver o quadro e a escrita da professora.

Não demorou muito para a sala encher com os mesmos alunos do ano anterior, salvo aqueles que repetiram por falta de notas ou por mal comportamento, crianças sabem ser ruins quando querem. Mas, havia alguém novo naquele ano, um menino alto e com o uniforme meio desleixado; se sentou na última carteira, na mesma fileira do Kim.

O menino não disse nada e não interagiu com ninguém até a professora entrar e pedir para o mesmo se apresentar:

— Sou Lee Song Mingi, vim de Daegu para cá com meus pais. - Disse, voltando a se sentar na cadeira.

— Puxa, qual a sua altura? - Perguntou um dos meninos da sala.

— 1,31. - Respondeu o novato, sem dar muita bola.

— Fala pro Hongjoong o que você come por que ele tá precisando crescer mais. - Zoou o mesmo menino de antes.

Em sua cadeira, o Kim tentava ignorar a provocação, sabia que a professora não ia fazer nada por pensar que era apenas brincadeira de criança, como se aquilo não machucasse mesmo assim. Yunho encarava as costas do amigo, preocupado com os sentimentos do mesmo, sabia o quão sensível ele era com essa questão da altura.

Antes de entrar para escola, não ligava para o fato de ser menor do que os outros, mas, assim que seus pais começaram a trabalhar o tempo todo e tiveram que lhe colocar em uma, o fato de ser pequeno começou a incomodar, e muito.

A aula passou de forma normal, com o pequeno e seu amigo prestando bastante atenção em cada palavra da professora e anotando tudo o que conseguiam, precisavam ter notas boas para passar de ano e ganhar algo legal no natal. Chegada a hora do intervalo, os dois amigos esperaram todos os outros alunos saírem da classe para que pudessem se levantar sem ter alguém enchendo o saco deles; quando foram sair, perceberam que o menino novo estava sozinho, mexendo no celular, sem ninguém falando com ele, e decidiram se aproximar, para tentar uma amizade.

— Olá, bem-vindo à escola e cidade, espero que goste de morar aqui. - Disse o pequeno Kim, apertando as mãozinhas em constrangimento por estar conversando com alguém que não fosse seu melhor amigo.

— Obrigado. - Respondeu, curto.

Os outros dois ficaram um pouco sem graça, já que o menino não parecia querer papo com ninguém, então, decidiram se despedir e sair da sala, já que ninguém era obrigado a conversar com ninguém.

Conseguiram pegar seus lanches sem ninguém notar que estavam lá e, correndo, voltaram para a sala, a fim de comer antes que o sinal tocasse, finalizando o intervalo. Sentaram em suas carteiras e começaram a comer, sem notar o menino novo encarando os dois com olhares estranhos; mal terminaram de comer e um grupo de meninos entrou na sala, como sempre, seus olhares estavam focados em Hongjoong, que já se encolhia em sua carteira, sabendo o que vinha pela frente.

— Cadê o Hongjoong? Ele faltou hoje? - Perguntou um dos meninos, fazendo os outros rirem, e o Kim se encolher ainda mais na cadeira.

— Essas brincadeiras já ficaram sem graça, todo dia é a mesma coisa, muda o disco pelo amor de deus. - Responde Yunho, se estressando ao ver o amigo todo sensível, com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas, que ele lutava para prender.

— Fica quieto na sua, nerd. - Ameaçou o outro. - Ninguém falou com você.

Enquanto a confusão ocorria, ninguém percebeu o aluno novo se levantando e se aproximando, até que ele entrou na frente do grupo e pegou o líder deles pela gola da camisa do uniforme, levantando-o acima do chão.

— Continua essas brincadeiras idiotas e eu vou meter um soco na sua cara. - Disse, chacoalhando o menino no ar. - Ao invés de ser um bully idiota, que tal estudar pra aprender a ser um humano melhor?

Ao terminar, jogou o outro no chão e voltou a olhar pro grupo, perguntando:

— Mais alguém? - Dito isso, todos saíram correndo para suas carteiras.

Os dois melhores amigos viram a cena de boca aberta, o menor até tinha parado de lacrimejar, impressionado com o tamanho e com a determinação do menino em lhe proteger, mesmo que o pequeno não soubesse bem o porquê daquilo.

— Obrigado. - Agradeceu, quase que sussurrando, com as mãos ainda tremendo pelo susto.

— Não gosto de bullies.- Disse, se virando para olhar o pequeno nos olhos. - Se eles voltarem a te incomodar, pode me chamar.

— Prometo. - Sorri largo, sentindo uma sensação quentinha dentro de si.

Finalmente, Hongjoong podia viver sua vida em paz, pois tinha um guardião para cuidar de si e não deixar ninguém falar sobre a sua estatura baixa.


End file.
